Bedazzle Me
by Werewolf Luver246
Summary: Emmett buys a Bedazzler. Do the math people. For this, just pretend that Edward can't read minds. If he could it wouldn't be as funny!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys. This is just a one shot fic. Haven't you ever wondered what would happen if Emmett bought a Bedazzler? No? Well, I have , and it turned out like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, you get the picture.**

Edward's POV

It was pretty much a typical day in our house. Rosalie had been upstairs half of the morning, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Alice was shopping online for a change, instead of dragging Jasper through the mall with her. Jasper was going along with whatever Alice was doing, no surprise. Carlisle and Esme were off doing..something. It was just me and Emmett, alone in the big front room of our mansion. Bella, was away for the weekend at her mother's house in Jacksonville. Normally, I would have accompanied her on her trip, but I figured I should give them their own chance to catch up.

Emmett was just sitting there, gazing impatiently out the window, into the driveway. He kept fidgeting, and bouncing around with anticipation. I was just messing around on my piano, playing nothing in particular.

I looked over at Emmett, who was whimpering like a puppy at this point.

" Emmett, what on earth are you doing?"

" I'm waiting for the Fed Ex guy!" He whined.

" Why?"

" He's bringing me a package!"

I rolled my eyes. Oh dear. I knew this was going to be interesting. Whenever Emmett buys something online or anywhere else, in general it ends up being something totally ludicrous.

At the same time I hears the tires crunch along the pathway, Emmett jumped up and squealed.

" It's here! IT'S HERE!!!!!"

" Oh joy," I mumbled.

The Fed Ex guy walked up the porch steps. The poor man hadn't even made it to the door before Emmett bombarded him.

" HEY FED EX GUY!!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU, AND HERE YOU ARE!"

" Yeah..okay," the Fed Ex man said, " Special delivery for Emmett Cullen."

When he handed him the package, Emmett screeched and lifted him about two feet off the ground into a massive bear hug.

" Thank you so much!" Emmett said.

I felt so sorry for the poor Fed Ex man. He was just staring at Emmett with an annoyed expression.

" Do we have to go through this every time I bring you your mail, sir?" he asked.

Emmett put him down, " I'm sorry. I just don't have many friends."

" I can't imagine why," the Fed Ex guy said as he retreated from our house.

Emmett walked back into the house, opening the package in his hands.

" Emmett, why do you always insist on bantering strangers?" I sighed.

" Everybody deserves a hug everyday," he looked at me, then stretched out his arms," Oh Eddie? Have you had you hug today?"

" Oh no! We are not doing this again!" I stood up and scrambled to the staircase at vampire speed, to avoid his arms.

" Fine! Be grumpy then!"

With that, I retreated to my room. Hopefully, I wouldn't need to go downstairs for anything else today.

Emmett's POV

It's really too bad about Edward. He left without his hug! Oh well, I guess maybe he just doesn't appreciate them as much as I thought. I do feel bad for him though. He always seems so depressed, and cranky. I wish I could do something to make him feel better. Wait! Maybe I can!!

********************************************************************

Edward's POV

About an hour later, I decided that it was probably safe to go downstairs again. There had been no sound from Emmett for awhile, so I figured he was probably doing something with,..whatever it was that was inside his package. As I got about halfway down the stairs, I could hear voices in the living room. Turns out, they were Emmett and Jasper.

" Emmett, what were you thinking? Edward's going to kill you!" Jasper said.

" No he won't. Once he sees what I did to it, he'll be so happy he'll be speechless," Emmett insisted.

Did what to what? What in the Sam heck was going on!

" Oh, he'll be speechless, alright," Jasper commented.

Why would I be speechless?

" You just don't appreciate a work of art when you see it," Emmett responded.

I had finally had enough of the cluelessness. I hesitated, going downstairs the rest of the way. I really did not want to know what Emmett had done this time, but I would probably find out sooner or later. I guess they could hear me coming because Emmett was suddenly very excited.

" He's coming!" Emmett squealed.

" I can't wait to see this," Jasper chuckled.

As I stepped into the living room, I was surrounded by a bunch of shining colors. There were rhinestones, almost everywhere in the room. They framed the fireplace, decorated shelves, and aligned the railing. Then I saw it. Emmett and Jasper were both gathered around my piano. I stopped dead in my tracks. I definitely was speechless for a few seconds.

" Emmett..what….mother of pearl! What did you do to my piano?!"

My piano was completely covered in shiny plastic jewels and rhinestones. There wasn't a patch that wasn't part of the continuous rainbow.

" Do you like it? I finally had a chance to use my new Bedazzler!" Emmett said.

" I'm guessing that's what the Fed Ex man brought you?" I said, through clenched teeth.

" Uh huh," Emmett said.

I could tell Jasper was trying his best not to burst out in hysterical laughter. The look on my face must have given away my fury.

" Do you really want to know what I think of it?" I asked.

" Yes!"

" Really?"

" Yes!"

" Are you sure?"

" Just tell me!"

" No Emmett. How about I show you," I crouched, ready to kill.

" Uh Emmett, I'd start running," Jasper warned.

" No Jasper, he needs to show me what he thinks first!"

Jasper just shook his head, and prepared for the fight.

" Are you ready Emmett?"

"Yep."

Then, I sprang. I think he finally got the message because he started running. I tackled him, and almost hit Jasper, who was on the floor laughing by now.

" This is too good," he laughed, " I can just see it now. Whenever you play the piano when Bella's over, she'll just look at you and say: Oh Edward, you Be_dazzle_ me!"

" Watch out Jasper, I'm coming for you next!"

**A/N: Oh, I just love making Edward's life more difficult. LOL! Sorry Edward, it was my fault with the skunk and now making Emmett Bedazzle you piano. I'm..sorry (giggles) forgive..me..oh I can't lie like this, it's just so ridiculous!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**


	2. Author's Note

**Werewolf Luver246 - **

**Okay, so obviously the vast majority of you guyz want another chapter in the story. So unless I want another angry mob showing up at my doorstep, I'd better give you guys what you want. Honestly, I don't have many ideas for what to do next because I never expected this to be a story. So, I want you guys to tell me some of your brilliant ideas. This is now an audience participation fanfic! I'm afraid I might not be able to do it if you guys don't help me. C'mon, I know you can do it! Who has an idea?????**

**PLEASE PM ME OR TELL ME YOUR IDEAS IN YOUR REVIEWS!**

**THANKX GUYS! COOKIES ALL AROUND!**

**This message will self-destruct in 10 seconds. LOL! JK, I don't know how to make it do that!**


End file.
